


Because We're Friends

by CallieFlower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exile, Loneliness, Not A Fix-It, Other, This Is Your Trigger Warning, Threats of Violence, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieFlower/pseuds/CallieFlower
Summary: A study in abuse of power, a study of abuse between friends.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Because We're Friends

"Your armor. Throw it in the hole."

"Oh. Yeah," Tommy sighed. The familiar clenching ache filled his gut as he took off each piece, one by one, glancing at his ragged, dirty reflection in the dull shine of half-worn iron. They made a clanking sound as they landed in the ditch.

"Put your sword-"

Before Dream could finish, Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could just disappear, he pushed his hands over his ears as Dream placed TNT over his gear.

"Can you light it?"

Muted indignation flooded his thoughts, _how dare he! that's my shit! he can't take it like this-_ "I, uh, I don't want to."

"Just light it," Dream said, too brusque to even snap.

Tommy lit it, staring dead-eyed into the hole as the flash momentarily blinded him.

Dream continued, hopping around and seeing the sights, "Nice place you've got here! I actually just woke up, and I came right here, to see you!"

"Why- why would you go straight here?"

"Because I wanted to see you."

Tommy winced, "Why?" _why did his stomach hurt so much?_

"Because we're friends."

The ceramic grin seemed more like a leer with every passing day, the expression beneath it still inscrutable as ever. _He's sitting on my bed. He's sitting on MY FUCKING bed. He can't do this. He can't-_

Tommy cut off his thought before it could go any further, "I- yeah. Hi Dream!" _Imagine the mask, imagine the mask, reset, reset,_ "Hi, Dream, I had a little idea!"

Every syllable he spoke felt like another needle into his gut, and the mask just stared back at him, soulless and malevolent.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. this was an experimental fic for sure, but i'm considering posting an essay i wrote about the case study presented by Dream and Tommy's abusive friendship in canon (not irl obvi they're chill irl), so let me know if you want to see that. Otherwise, comments and kudos are lovely if you want to see more or support me and my work.  
> xoxo,  
> callie  
> also: as always, i'd appreciate if you don't message or involve the content creators with my work, to avoid anyone being made uncomfortable!


End file.
